One More Day In Paradise
by RainbowPuppetBoy
Summary: One year has passed since Mello's death. Near visits his grave to return something. MelloxNear SongFic


_**: One More Day In Paradise :**_

: Once upon a year gone by  
She saw herself give in  
Every time she closed her eyes  
She saw what could have been :

  
Pale fingers twisted in equally pale hair, twirling it around and around.  
It was January 26th, 2011. One year. One year had passed. Near sighed, still staring blankly out the window, watching the scenery go by quickly. He was surprised that he'd been able to last as long as he had.

It was maddening, really. Every time, every damn time, that he closed his eyes he'd see those cold blue eyes. That golden halo of hair.  
Mello.  
Mihael Keehl.  
Number two.  
Mello had never been number two to Near. No, the leather-clad male was always number one to Near. But he'd never said so. He had never gotten the chance.

_: Well nothing hurts and nothing bleeds  
When covers tucked in tight  
Funny when the bottom drops  
How she forgets to fight...to fight :  
_

It was almost funny. At first, after L had died, everything was always dull. Grey, black, white. Then when he'd heard about Mello's death it was worse. Everything had gone numb. It was almost as if his nerve-system had been disabled. As if his emotions had been turned off completely.  
He hadn't taken any other cases in the past year. Not because there where none, no, there where plenty of cases he could have taken. But they weren't worth his time.

_: And it's one more day in paradise  
One more day in paradise :_

  
Near looked to Rester in the driver's seat.  
The SPK had broken apart, everyone going their separate ways. Though Rester had stayed with Near, choosing to continue watching after the male.

Turning his grey eyes back to the tinted windows, Near quietly wondered to himself where exactly they where. The drive was always so long. Their destination was only an hour away from their hotel, but it seemed as if they'd been driving for days. He idly tugged on his white hair, hugging a plush bear to his side. Sure he was nineteen years of age, but his toys gave him a strange sense of comfort. Like a protective blanket. Like walls.

_: As darkness quickly steals the light  
That shined within her eyes  
She slowly swallows all her fear  
And soothes her mind with lies :  
_

"We're almost there, Near." Rester said from the front seat, looking into the rear-view mirror at the small boy.  
Swallowing down the lump that'd formed in his throat, Near nodded, acknowledging the man's words.

Near almost wished that he could go back in time. That he could have done something different back during the Kira case, or even back at Wammy's. Something that really could have brought Mello and himself closer together.  
Unfortunately, what had been done was permanent. He hadn't said anything to Mello when the trigger-happy male had come into the SPK for his photo, and he hadn't done anything at Wammy's, and he never told the blond what he really thought.  
Everything would be alright though. He would set everything right. Near would find a way to show his feelings to Mello. Really.

_  
: Well all she wants and all she needs  
Are reasons to survive  
A day in which the sun will take  
Her artificial light... her light :  
_

A small frown settled itself across the albino boy's features. He couldn't possibly be depressed. No, he couldn't. He was perfectly fine. Near was the smartest child protégé to ever come from Wammy's.  
But he still felt empty. As if this fake happiness was finally fading away. As if everything; the moon, the stars, and the sun could see right through that and into his frightened soul.

_: And it's one more day in paradise  
One more day in paradise  
It's one more day in paradise  
One last chance to feel alright...alright :_

  
"We're here."  
Near looked up and took in a deep breath before opening his door and climbing out of his seat. "I'll be back, Rester, please wait here." He said, clutching the bear to his chest. Rester only nodded.

Keeping both arms wrapped around the bear, Near turned and made his way through the large iron gates. Making his way through all the rows of cracked stone, over grown with different weeds and grasses.  
He soon came to a single polished stone. A beautiful golden cross was painted onto the marble along with words. Near looked over the words quietly, biting his lip.

_**Mihael "Mello" Keehl **  
Dec. 13th, 1989 - Jan. 26th, 2010  
_"Welcome To Paradise"

The white-wearing boy sat down in his odd way at the gravestone, looking at it with his almost blank eyes. The bear still pressed into his chest.

_  
: Don't pretend to hold it in just let it out  
Don't pretend to hold it in just push it out  
Don't you try to hold it in just let it out and  
Don't you try to hold it in you hold it in :  
_

Near was surprised when he felt moisture suddenly land on his hand with a little 'plip' sound. He was…? But… He blinked, slowly wiping his fingers across his cheek and pulling them away to look at them. The boy gave a little frown at the salty liquid that had been gathered on his fingertips.  
He'd never done this before.

Quickly wiping his sleeve over his cheeks, Near placed the bear on the grave. Around the bear's neck…

_: Once upon a year gone by  
She saw herself give in  
Every time she closed her eyes  
She saw what could have been :  
_

**A few days after he'd retrieved the photo, Mello had returned to the SPK headquarters. This time it was late, 11:34 PM, to be exact.  
"Near…" He said softly, standing behind the albino boy in the large control room.  
"Mello…I thought you'd already gotten all you wanted from me." Near stated, his voice as hollow as ever, his fingers twirling in his hair.**

Mello approached the younger male. Walking around the boy, he knelt down before him. "I haven't," He whispered, "Not yet."  
And with those last few words the blond pressed his lips against Near's. The smaller boy reacted a second later, closing his surprised eyes and leaning into the gentle kiss.  
The blond male laced his fingers with the other's, pressing something into Near's hand. A moment later he pulled away from their gentle and almost innocent kiss.  
"Now I have everything I want from you."

As Mello left the toy-littered room, Near looked down into his hand. He looked back up, "Mello…!" A little frown crossed his lips as he found the room empty now. In Near's hand was… 

Around the bear's neck was…

Mello's rosary.

* * *

More lovely MelloxNear

D: Yes, it's angty. I know. Sorry 'bout that. I had to get the angst out of my system! I nearly cried writing it.

So while going through my music today I came across a pretty song. So here's what I wrote.

The song is "Paradise" by Vanessa Carlton, from the album "Be Not Nobody". Look it up on youtube or something. It's pretty

Death Note, Mello, Near, Rester (c) Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata


End file.
